Ian Scott
Ian Scott is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He's very introverted and has gone almost his entire high school existence without friends. He is a member of the Dixie Singers. Ian Scott is portrayed by Shane Harper. History Ian grew up in New York City. He is an only child, and his parents were very busy with their jobs, so he spent his days alone, with his tutor (Mr. and Mrs. Scott did not want Ian going to a public school or even a private school), or with the housekeeper. His tutor suggested C.C. Calhoun as an option during Ian's freshman year, and Ian, desiring a change, agreed to apply. He joined the Dixie Singers but has kept mostly to himself for the last two years. Season One Pilot Ian is the only Dixie Singer who was not in the Half Moon auditorium at the beginning of the episode. He is first seen finding his dorm room. He converses briefly with his roommates, Neal Harper and Connor Towers, and it's clear Ian doesn't get along well with others. He is present during auditions, and Ian performs "The Climb" with the glee club. British Invasion Ian appears whenever the entire glee club is present. He performs "Eleanor Rigby" on Thursday, and on Friday, he sings "What Makes You Beautiful" with the other guys. Stronger Ian is present throughout the episode. He appears in the flashback as a returning student. After Danielle Meyer's solo, he votes for Ellie Grace. All That Jazz At the beginning of the episode, he is seen walking to glee club with Connor and Neal. After Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce the week's theme, Neal convinces Ian to sing "Everybody Loves Somebody" with him. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Ian is present throughout the episode. He acknowledges that he was the last student, along with Neal and Connor, in the Austen Conservatory after final rehearsals. He performed "Unchained Melody" at the showcase. Bad to the Bone Ian is present throughout the episode. He joins the discussion of how to prove Connor's innocence. After Neal and Danielle sing for Connor, Ian comes up with an idea. He recalls that the boys tweeted a picture of them working on homework when the car was stolen. More Than a Glee Club Ian's first appearance is in the halls of his dorm. He heads to his room, carrying applications from music colleges. He explains to Connor and Neal that he really wants to apply to these schools but his parents expect him to attend an Ivy League school and study pre-law. Ian has resigned himself to his parents' plan. Connor hacks into Ian's computer and email; he and Neal Skype with Mr. and Mrs. Scott to try and convince them to let Ian follow his dreams. Ian walks in on this Skype call; he pleads his case, as well, but his parents shut him down. He yells at Connor and Neal for interfering. In a glee club meeting, his roommates sing "Count on Me" to him. Later, he fills out applications to five music colleges and informs his parents of this. Instead of buckling to their will, he persists. He then confirms his friendship with Neal and Connor. In the final scene of the episode, Ian is named in the head count. Magical Sectionals Ian arrives at the hotel in Lexington with the other Dixie Singers. He sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the team and then celebrates their win. Two Is Company Ian is absent in this episode. He is said to be visiting colleges. The Christmas Ball Ian's part is small in this episode. He is present during the first scene and at the ball. He sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the rest of the glee club. Personality Ian is very introverted and somewhat mysterious. He doesn't like getting close to others, especially since he knows C.C. Calhoun isn't his permanent home. He's a good singer and glee club is his emotional outlet. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Ian Scott -2.jpg Ian Scott #1.jpg Ian Scott at the Fall Showcase.png